


A lovely day for a picnic

by 5ftjewishcactus



Series: Pride Wives [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Aziraphale and Crowley Have Their Picnic (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, Fluff, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Love Confessions, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Now on their own side, Aziraphale finds the courage to express her feelings for Crowley while the two are out on a walk and picnic to St. James Park.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Pride Wives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792960
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Pride Wives 2020





	A lovely day for a picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Ineffable Wives discords Pride Wives event. Prompt for Week 1 was Pride.

Aziraphale had spent a great deal of time being afraid. There had been things for her to be afraid of. Heaven and Hell were obviously the big ones. Either side finding out about her and Crowley and their Arrangement. Or worse… Heaven or Hell finding out that Aziraphale loved Crowley. That… that fear kept Aziraphale from letting Crowley too close for too long. But now they were free. Now they were on their own side. And oh, how Aziraphale wanted to let Crowley closer. She wasn’t quite ready to declare her love for Crowley to the world, but she didn’t want to hide anymore. A few days after the world didn’t end, she called Crowley and asked her to come over. 

“Hey, angel,” Crowley said, as she entered the bookshop. 

“Crowley,” Aziraphale replied with a smile as she stood to greet the demon. 

Crowley slid her sunglasses onto the top of her head and her golden eyes gleamed in the early morning light as she smiled back at Aziraphale. 

“You know, I was thinking maybe we could go to St. James Park for a walk and a picnic,” Aziraphale said.

“Yeah?”

Aziraphale nodded. “Only if you want to, of course.”

“Of course. I’d… I want to go for a picnic with you, angel.”

Aziraphale grinned, her plump cheeks dimpling. Crowley snapped her fingers and a picnic basket appeared on her arm. 

“After you, angel.”

Aziraphale stepped forward and linked her arm with Crowley’s as they headed out the door. Instead of taking the Bentley to the park, they decided to make the walk there. They kept their arms linked as they walked, Aziraphale’s plump hand holding to Crowley’s arm gently. 

“I’m so very happy to be here with you, darling,” Aziraphale said, as they neared the park.

“Me, too, angel.”

Aziraphale’s grin never left her face, even as she began to tell Crowley about her plans for the bookshop, now that it didn’t need to be a front for Heaven. She wanted to make some changes. Wanted to make it a more inviting place. Not for customers, necessarily, but for people like them. 

“Like us?” Crowley asked.

“Yes. Those who maybe… maybe feel alone or unwanted, because of who they are or who they choose to love.”

“Oh.”

Aziraphale stopped them where they were and turned to face Crowley. “I love you, Crowley. Ever so much and have for a very long time. And for the first time, I’m no longer afraid of loving you.”

Crowley reached up with her free hand to gently cup Aziraphale’s cheek. “Angel, I love you. So, so much. May I kiss you?”

“Please do.”

Crowley leaned in and gently kissed Aziraphale on the lips. The angel put her arms around Crowley’s neck and held her close. Crowley gently let the picnic basket drop to the ground as she wrapped her arms around Aziraphale’s round middle. For the first time, neither had a care in the world if anyone saw them. All that mattered was that they were together and they loved each other and they were free to express that love. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
